Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.28 \times -65\% \times 0.36 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.28 = -\dfrac{3}{10} = -\dfrac{7}{25} $ $ -65\% = -\dfrac{65}{100} = -\dfrac{13}{20} $ $ 0.36 = \dfrac{3.6}{10} = \dfrac{9}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{9}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{9}{25}} = \dfrac{-7 \times -13 \times 9} {25 \times 20 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{7}{25} \times -\dfrac{13}{20} \times \dfrac{9}{25}} = \dfrac{819}{12500} $